staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Lutego 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Telezakupy 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Lassie; odc.36-Obława; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 09:10 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:35 Kino Malucha; Pico Poco; serial anim.prod.japońskiej 10:00 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; Gene Kelly; serial prod. USA 10:25 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; Loretta Swit; serial prod. USA 10:55 Telezakupy 11:10 Michael Palin śladami Hemingwaya; odc.8-ost.; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc.13 - Cena wolności; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Wójt roku 2001; powt. 12:45 Plebania; odc.148; serial TVP; powt. 13:15 Domownik 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Dziecko,troski i radości 14:05 Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie; Przeszkoda 7 - Brak akceptacji siebie 14:30 Dzieci różnych bogów; Staroobrzędowcy; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sprawa dla reportera; powt. 15:40 Układ scalony; magazyn 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1565; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc.561; telenowela TVP z teletekstem 18:05 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - relacja; skrót z ceremonii zamknięcia 19:15 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte; Złodzieje uliczni; film dok.prod.angielskiej 21:05 Złota Setka Teatru TV; Szalbierz; 1990 autor: Gyorgy Spiro; reż: Tomasz Wiszniewski; wyk: Tadeusz Łomnicki,Jan Peszek,Jerzy Grałek 22:50 Łom - wspomnienie o Tadeuszu Łomnickim 23:01 Monitor Wiadomości 23:25 Sportowy flesz 23:30 Przenośna ojczyzna Reicha - Ranickiego; film dok.Jadwigi Wolskiej 00:20 Obóz upadłych kobiet; Tabor padlych żen; 1997 film fab.prod.słowackiej dla dorosłych; reż: Laco Halama; wyk: Juraj Kukura,Dana Dinkova,Stefan Kwietnik 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Wyprawa z National Geographic; Powrót kangurów; film dok.prod.USA 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 08:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.92; serial prod. TVP; powt. 09:30 Kraj się śmieje; Niech żyje publiczność 10:20 Afryka moich marzeń; odc.6/12 - Miodowy miesiąc; serial prod.włosko-niemieckiej 12:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Opodal - nieopodal 12:15 Szkoła liderów młodzieżowych; reportaż 12:30 Małe ojczyzny; Morscy górale; film dok. 13:00 Panorama 13:10 J.A.G Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze; odc.6/25; serial prod.USA stereo 13:55 Opowieści według Enid Blyton; odc.32/44 - Morska przygoda cz.3; serial prod.angielskiej 14:25 Krzyżówka 13-latków - czyli Światowid; teleturniej 14:50 Jak zrobić diamenty?; film dok.prod.angielskiej 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.395 - Niech żywi nie tracą nadziei; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:55 Na dobre i na złe; odc.92; serial prod. TVP; powt. 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Va banque; teleturniej 19:30 Znaki czasu 20:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:35 997-magazyn kryminalny 22:15 Mokry szmal; 1985 film fab. prod. polskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Gerard Zalewski; wyk: Jerzy Frydrych, Grzegorz Matysik, Henryk Bista, Bożena Dykiel 23:40 Kilara Exodus Polskie; misterium do muzyki Wojciecha Kilara 00:40 Koleje wojny; odc.6/7; serial prod.angielskiej 01:40 Kruk; odc.21/22; serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 02:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon (149) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 07.25 Młody Herkules (15) - serial fantastyczny. USA 07.50 Wysoka fala (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.40 Jezioro marzeń (61) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Cud miłości (209) - telenowela, Peru 10.25 Amor latino (28) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.15 Z głową w chmurach (12) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13.45 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 14.15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.45 Twój lekarz - mag. medyczny 14.55 Wystarczy chcieć 15.15 Pokemon (150) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Wysoka fala (24) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.00 Młody Herkules (16) - serial fantastyczny, USA 17.30 Cud miłości (210) - telenowela, Peru 18.30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 AMOR LATINO (29) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.55 KARMAZYNOWY PRZYPŁYW - film sensacyjny. USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTIO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.00 Era biznesu 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Sport 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Puls biznesu 23.45 Bumerang - program public. 00.15 NA KAŻDYTEMAT - talk show 01.15 Muzyka na BIS 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 06.00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (69/75) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.40 Telesklep 07.10 Cena miłości (85/95) - telenowela, Meksyk 07.50 Maska (8/54) - serial animowany 08.15 Oliver Twist (15/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Omer (24/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Świat Bobby'ego (20) - serial animowany 09.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.35 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Omer (23/26) - serial animowany 14.00 Oliver Twist (15/52) - serial animowany 14.25 Beverly Hills 90210 (120) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i Pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (24/169) - telenowela. Kolumbia 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (36/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program public. 19.45 Sport i pogoda 20.00 13 POSTERUNEK 2 (26/42) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 OCZY KłAMCY - film sens., USA 22.20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 22.50 TVN Fakty 23.05 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - mag. 23.35 Melrose Place (38) - serialobycz. 00.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.50 Kto Was tak urządził? 01.20 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 01.40 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.05 Nic straconego - pr. powtórkowe TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 Mały miś - serial 07.35 Kaczorek Huey - serial 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.35 Więzy krwi - serial 09.00 Serial fabularny 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - magazyn 09.30 Zawód weterynarz - telenowela dokumentalna, Wlk. Bryt. 10.00 Dziewczęta z Placu Hiszpańskiego - serial 10.45 Telekurier bis - magazyn 11.15 Kino w południe: Viper (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 12.00 To jest temat 12.15 Od winnicy do kieliszka wina - film dokumentalny 13.15 Rozrywka 14.05 Klan - telenowela, Polska 15.00 Kino familijne: Cyrkowcy - serial 15.25 Studio Trójki 15.40 Magazyn slupski 16.00 Motorsport - mag. 16.20 Gość Trójki 16.30 Kino familijne: Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial 17.15 Gdański dywanik - pr. public. 17.50 Panorama - flesz. Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Schody do niebios - pr. katolicki (powt.) 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Kobiety za kierownicą - komedia, USA 20.35 Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 Zupełnie niewiarygodne (17/18) - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo, Trójka 22.00 Sekcja specjalna (8/13) - serial kryminalny. USA 22.50 Country nocą - magazyn 23.40 Randall i duch Hopkirka (24) - serial kryminalny. Wlk. Bryt. 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 07.50 Hoboczaki (93) - serial animowany 08.20 Alvaro (76) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 09.20 Chciwość, czyli żądza pieniądza - teleturniej 10.20 Ten drugi (9) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 M. A. S. H. (71) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Oni, ona i pizzeria 4 (16) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.15 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Hoboczaki (94) - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.35 M. A. S. H. (72) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alvaro (77) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 17.00 Oni, ona i pizzeria 4 (17) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001- program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Chciwość, czyli żądza pieniądza - teleturniej 19.00 Kameleon 2 (20) - serial sens. 20.00 Millennium 2 (7) - serial sens. 20.55 OBCY ŚWIAT (1) - serial S-F, USA 21.50 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.05 INFORmator prawny - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 Gliniarz z dżungli (6) - serial 23.15 Kojak (37) - serial krym., USA 00.15 BEZ TRZYMANKI (2) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 01.15 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.40 Teledyski 07.10 Teleshopping 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Wilki morskie, Speed Racer. Sylvan, Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - filmy animowane 09.35 Conan - serial 10.20 W obcym mieście - serial 10.45 Ukryte miasto - serial 11.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela. Meksyk 12.00 Izabella - telenowela, Peru 12.45 Teleshopping 14.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela, Meksyk 15.05 W obcym mieście - serial 15.30 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt. /RPA 16.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kangoo, SOS Croco, Magiczni wojownicy, Dragon Bali - filmy animowane 18.00 Conan - serial SF, Niemcy/USA 18.50 Władca zwierząt - serial fantastyczny, USA 19.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 6 - serial komediowy USA 20.00 Ciemność - thriller, USA 21.35 Luz na kółkach - komedia sensacyjna, USA 23.15 Władca zwierząt - serial fantastyczny, USA 00.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 6 - serial komediowy, USA 00.20 Ciemność - thriller, USA 01.50 Luz na kółkach - komedia sensacyjna, USA TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 - Od A do Z; Marcin Świetlicki; program Krzysztofa Glondysa 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Klan; odc. 547; telenowela TVP 09:10 Dwie historie; film dokumentalny Wiesława Romanowskiego 09:30 Język filmu; odc. 8 - Inscenizacja; program Jerzego Zalewskiego i Jerzego Wójcika 09:45 Meteory między ziemią a niebem; reportaż Romana Wasiluka 10:00 Małe ojczyzny; Ziemia urodzajna w artystów; film dokumentalny Zygmunta Skoniecznego 10:30 Od przedszkola do Opola; Robert Janowski; powt. 11:05 Psi świat; - Obywatel Doberman; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 11:30 Klan; odc. 547; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Sensacje XX wieku; Najwyższa stawka; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego i Wojciecha Pacyny; powt. 13:15 Siedlisko; odc. 8 /9/; 1998 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner 14:10 Ze sztuką na ty; Żywioły Grochowiaka; reportaż Tadeusza Pikulskiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Dwie historie; film dokumentalny Wiesława Romanowskiego; powt. 15:35 Język filmu; odc. 8 - Inscenizacja; program Jerzego Zalewskiego i Jerzego Wójcika; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 U siebie; Gmina obojga narodów; reportaż Ewy Sochackiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Bajki polskie; program dla dzieci 18:00 Psi świat; - Obywatel Doberman; serial prod. kanadyjskiej; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 547; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 23 - Wyjątkowo spokojni sąsiedzi; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Sportowy tydzień; program pod redakcją Krzysztofa Miklasa 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:30 Siedlisko; odc. 8 /9/; 1998 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner; powt. 22:25 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22:55 Ze sztuką na ty; Żywioły Grochowiaka; reportaż Tadeusza Pikulskiego; powt. 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:07 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Czarne chmury; odc. 6 - Intryga; 1973 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski, Elżbieta Starostecka, Anna Seniuk 01:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O Łokietku i Rzeczypospolitej; program prof. Jana Miodka; powt. 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 23 - Wyjątkowo spokojni sąsiedzi; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 547; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 02:30 Siedlisko; odc. 8 /9/; 1998 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner; powt. 03:30 Serce z węgla; odc. 6; telenowela dok. Jerzego Morawskiego 04:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 04:10 Zaproszenie; Kraina piękna jak baśń; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 04:30 Panorama; powt. 04:50 Gość Jedynki; powt. 05:00 Sportowy tydzień; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.05 Polak, katolik, obywatel - magazyn 7.35 Telesklep 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 9.45 Było sobie życie 20 - serial 10.15 Detektyw w sutannie 27 - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła (92) - serial USA 12.00 Rytm serca 8 - serial, Niemcy 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele 31 - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata 32 - serial USA 15,15 Bill Cosby Show (20) - serial USA 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial USA 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm 16.35 Było sobie życie 20 - serial 17.05 Domek na prerii 31 - serial USA 18.00 Cudowne lata (33) - serial USA 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 21 - serial USA 19.00 Dotyk anioła (93) - serial USA 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20,00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport, pogoda 20.30 Ulica zakochanych 3 - telenowela, Meksyk 21.25 Przepraszam, czy tu biją? - film 22.55 Wydarzenia 23.05 M Kwadrat - talk-show Manna i Materny 23.35 Przepraszam, czy tu biją? - film TV Niepokalanów II 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.15 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 15.35 Drogami Europy: Nazaret - film krajoznawczy 15.45 Gość TV Niepokalanów II: Władysław Blin - biskup witebski 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16,05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Walburgi 16.10 Marsz ku nowym granicom: AIbert Einstein - Fizyka XX wieku 16.35 Magazyn diecezji warszawskiej i warszawsko-praskiej 17.00 Stolice i metropolie świata 5: Kalkuta - miasto Matki Teresy - film krajoznawczy 17.15 Nie lękajcie się być świętymi - reportaż 17.30 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia: Kaczki Wudi - film przyrodniczy 18.05 U Pana Boga za piecem - mag. niepełnosprawnych 18.20 Oblicza Izraela 5: Nad jeziorem Genezaret - film dok. 18.40 Róbmy to nadal wspólnie - prog. misyjny 19.00 Głowa (3) - film dok. o rzeźbie artystki Zofii Wolskiej 19.15 Kościoły archidiecezji warszawskiej: Polskie Loretto - felieton 19.20 Nasz Dziadzio 2: Jak zostałem detektywem - film rys. dla dzieci 19.30 Mała droga - film dok. o św. Teresce od Dzieciątka Jezus 20.05 Polak, katolik, obywatel 1 - prog. publicystyczny 20.35 Różaniec - część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia , 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Walburgi 21.15 Syn marnotrawny - film fab. produkcji brazylijskiej 22.20 Ewa Uryga - śpiewanie duszą - prog. muzyczny 22.50 Książę - reportaż HBO 06:30 Komedia niewinności - dramat, Francja 2000, 98 min. 08:10 Konwój do Mołdawii - dokument, 44 min. 09:00 Pod niebem Henrietty - przygodowy, USA 1995, 105 min. 10:50 Wielki niedźwiedź - familijny, USA 1999, 100 min. 12:30 Na planie, odc. 7 - magazyn filmowy, 30 min. 12:55 Orzeł - dramat, Polska 1959, 116 min. 14:55 10 najbardziej ryzykownych zawodów - dokument, USA, 47 min. 15:45 Drobiazg - familijny, Dania 1991, 90 min. 17:20 Siostra z innej planety - familijny, USA 2000, 82 min. 18:50 Komedia niewinności - dramat, Francja 2000, 98 min. 20:30 Na planie, odc. 8 - magazyn filmowy, 30 min. 21:00 HBO Na Stojaka! odc. 45 - program rozrywkowy, Polska, 30 min 21:35 American Pie - komedia, USA 1999, 91 min. 23:10 Przynęta - sensacyjny, USA 2000, 88 min. 00:40 Potencjalna dostawa - komedia, USA 2001, 87 min. 02:10 Kasa, odc. 8 - dramat, USA 2000, 44 min. 02:55 Marlena - biograficzny, Niemcy 2000, 126 min. 05:00 Na planie, odc. 7 - magazyn filmowy, 30 min. 05:30 Nieznany świat mody - dokument, USA, 47 min. TMT 07.00 Początek programu 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 "Dentysta" film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 08.00 "Marketing" film dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 WWW Garnku - poradnik kulinarny, Polska 2002 09.30 "Wojna w imię dobra" film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 12.00 Telesprzedaż 12.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 "Tradycje i święta w Szwecji" film dokumentalny, Szwecja 13.30 "Wojna w imię dobra" film dokumentalny, USA 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.30 "Chińskie Dzieci" film dokumentalny, Chińskie 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki- bajki animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Teraz Muzyczna telewizja 16.15 Telesprzedaż 16.30 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2002 17.00 WWW Garnku - poradnik kulinarny, Polska 2002 17.30 "Star show - wywiady niekontrolowane" program rozrywkowy. 18.00 Telesprzedaż 18.30 Auto Plus TV - magazyn motoryzacyjny Polska 2002 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki- bajki animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Telesprzedaż 20.30 "Tajemnice Tybetu" film dokumentalny, Chińskie 21.00 "Tradycje i święta w Szwecji" film dokumentalny, Szwecja 21.30 TMT - Trucker Music Television. - program muzyczno-samochodowy 22.00 Smak Muzyki - program muzyczny 22.30 Auto Klub - program motoryzacyjny 23.00 Film fabularny na życzenie telewidzów 00.35 Zakończenie programu TeDe 06.00 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 06.30 KINOmaniaK – odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 PRZEGLĄD WYDARZEŃ TYGODNIA - publicystyka lokalna 07.15 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - publicystyka lokalna 07.30 Czas dla Wrocławia - publicystyka lokalna 07.50 „Hoboczaki” (93) – serial dla dzieci, prod. Richard Bradley 08.20 „Alvaro” („Era Una Vez” aka „Once Upon a Time”) (76) – serial obyczajowy, Brazylia, reż. Rogerio Gomez, wyk. Herson Capri, Andrea Beltrao, Elias Gleizer 09.20 „Chciwość czyli żądza pieniądza” - teleturniej 10.20 „Ten drugi” („Two”) (9) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996-97, reż. David Warry Smith, wyk. Michael Easton, Barbara Tyson, Lochlyn Munro 11.20 (M.A.S.H.) (71) - serial komediowy, USA, 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville, Gary Burghoff, Loretta Swit, Harry Morgan, Mike Farrell, David Ogden Stiers, Jamie Farr, William Christopher 11.50 „Oni, ona i pizzeria 4” („Two Guys, a Girl, and a Pizza Place 4”) (16) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Amanda Bearse, Mark Cendrowski, wyk. Traylor Howard, Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo 12.20 „Posterunek przy Hill Street” („Hill Street Blues”) (22) – serial dramatyczny, USA 1981-87, reż. Corey Allen, David Anspaugh, wyk. Daniel J. Travanti, Barbara Babcock, Gerry Black, Michael Conrad 13.15 V Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 14.20 „Czas dla Dolnego Śląska" - publicystyka lokalna 14.30 "Czas dla Wrocławia" - publicystyka lokalna 14.45 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 15.35 (M.A.S.H.) (72) - serial komediowy, USA, 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville, Gary Burghoff, Loretta Swit, Harry Morgan, Mike Farrell, David Ogden Stiers, Jamie Farr, William Christopher 16.00 „Alvaro” („Era Una Vez” aka „Once Upon a Time”) (77) – serial obyczajowy, Brazylia, reż. Rogerio Gomez, wyk. Herson Capri, Andrea Beltrao, Elias Gleizer 17.00 „Oni, ona i pizzeria 4” („Two Guys, a Girl, and a Pizza Place 4”) (17) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Amanda Bearse, Mark Cendrowski, wyk. Traylor Howard, Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo 17.30 Hot Chat 2001 - interaktywny program publicystyczny 17.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 „Chciwość czyli żądza pieniądza” - teleturniej 19.00 "Kameleon 2" ("The Pretender 2") (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9, 20.00 „Millennium 2” (7) – serial dramatyczny, USA 1996, reż. Cliff Bole, Jim Charletson, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Megan Gallagher, Brittany Tiplady 20.55 „Obcy świat” („Strange World”) (1) – serial dramatyczny, USA 1999, producent: Howard Gordon, wyk. Tim Guinee, Kristin Lehman, Saundra Quarterman 21.50 informacje telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.02 Informacje sportowe 22.05 INFORmator prawny - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 „Gliniarz z dżungli” („Sentinel”) (6) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Bruce Bilson, wyk. Richard Burgi, Garrett Maggart, Kelly Curtis 23.15 "Kojak" (37) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, reż. Edward M. Abroms, Jim Benson, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson, George Savalas 00.15 „Bez trzymanki” (2) - serial 01.15 X Laski – program rozrywkowy 01.45 Muzyczne Listy – magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 03.10 informacje telewizji Dolnośląskiej Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 06.55 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.20 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.) 07.45 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 08.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.00 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (50 min.). 10.40 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (25 min.). 11.05 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 12.25 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 12.50 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.) 13.15 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 14.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.30 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (30 min.). 16.10 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (25 min.) 16.35 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 17.00 Alpejski odjazd (Ski Resort) (35 min.). 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 18.25 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.). 18.50 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 19.15 Szkoła slawy (Fame School) (25 min.). 19.40 Z pogranicza wiary (Paranormal Borderline) (50 min.). 20.30 Amerykańscy stróże prawa (US Marshals) (55 min.). 21.25 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.). 21.50 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.). 22.15 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (30 min.). 22.45 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.). 23.15 Alpejski odjazd (Ski Resort) (35 min.). 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 24.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 24.40 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 01.05 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 01.30 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 01.55 Z pogranicza wiary (Paranormal Borderline) (50 min.). 02.45 Amerykańscy stróże prawa (US Marshals) (55 min.). 03.40 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.). 04.05 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.). 04.30 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (30 min.) 05.00 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.). OPT 1 06:45 Film akcji „Nazwa kodowa„ Southern Thunder ”. 2nd series 08:00 News 08:10 Army shop 08:40 Disney club. „Mała księga dżungli” 09:05 Jutrzenka 09:50 bibliolatry 10:00 News (z napisami) 10:10 „Golden Moments Olimpiady” 10:45 „Neputevye zauważa” 11:05 Podczas gdy cały dom Discovery 11:40 Klub 12:25 „Srebrna kula”. Elsa Ladey 13:00 Detektyw „Sekrety filmu ojca Dowlinga”. W kościele ojcu Dowling przychodzi bogata kobieta, zajmująca się kosmetykami. Daphne Dumont oskarża świętego ojca, że jest nią ... 13:55 Humorystyczny program „Sam z wąsami” 14:30 Klub Disneya. „Myszka Miki i jego przyjaciele” 15:00 Wiadomości (z napisami) 15:10 Film „Trzy musi zostać usunięty” Thriller 16:55 Wildlife. „Spacer z potworami”, „Absolute killers” 18:00 Wieczorne wiadomości 18:15 XIII Festiwal zespołów KVN „Quivin - 2002” 20:40 Film „Dante Peak” Akcja. Wulkanolog Harry Dalton, którego żona zmarła podczas wybuchu wulkanu kilka lat temu, przybył do spokojnego miasta Peak ... 22:30 Times 23:45 Golden Olympics chwile 00:20 Film Circus wypalił się, a klauni uciekli. Kiedyś słynny i sławny reżyser został bez pracy. Aby rozpocząć kręcenie nowego filmu, próbuje znaleźć pieniądze ... PTP 06:45 Film-opowieść „ADVENTURES BURATINO”. 1975 09:00 „Victoria”. Soldier's Song Festival 10:35 Uroczysta ceremonia zamknięcia Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich. Transmisja z Salt Lake City 12:10 Film „DZIEWCZYNA BEZ ADRESU”. 1957. Młody budowniczy Pasza Gusarow spotkał w pociągu dziewczynę Katyę. Wesoła i miła dziewczyna lubiła faceta. Na stacji kolejowej o ... 14:00 Vesti 14:20 Film „ZAŁOGA”. 1980 16:55 Jubileuszowy koncert Aleksandra Zatsepina „Jest tylko chwila ...” 18:45 Złote chwile olimpiady 20:00 Vesti 20:35 Autorski program Arkadego Mamontowa „Druga strona czeku” 21:30 Film „Brat” 2. 2000. Danila zabił jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. Wie, że jego przyjaciel miał kłopoty z powodu swojego brata hokeja mieszkającego w Ameryce. A oto Danila ... 00:00 Film „ŻONA ASTRONAUTA” (USA). 1999. Podczas lotu astronauci napotykają niespodziewane problemy. W wyniku tego komunikacja z nimi zostaje przerwana na kilka minut. ... 02:05 „Kineskop” z Peterem Shepotinnikiem ”. Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie 05:50 Vesti - Moskiewskie NTV 07:55 Ogłoszenie dnia 08:00 „Dzisiaj” 08:20 Film „SITUP”. Komedia 10:00 „DZISIAJ” 10:25 Seria. „NARODOWY AGENT BEZPIECZEŃSTWA - III”. Seria 2 'DEAL' 11:40 'DOLLS' 12:00 'TODAY' 12:20 Film 'SEPARATION OF SPECIAL PURPOSE' 13:55 Series. „SINGING IN THE TERNOVIK”. BRAK LAT ”. 3 i 4 (ostateczne) 16:00 „DZISIAJ” 16: Seria 30. „DETECTIVE DOGROIE DUBROVSKOGO”. 5 serii 17:40 KONCERT poświęcony rocznicy filmu Arkadego Haighta 19:00 „DZISIAJ” 19:40 „KILLER”. (USA). Bohater Robert, doświadczony zabójca, otrzymał kolejne zadanie. Konieczne jest wyeliminowanie kobiety, która ujawnia komuś komputer ... 22:25 Kryminalny film „BLISKO RELATYWNY”. (USA). Rodzina Gatesów jest bardzo przyjazna i liczna. Dwóch członków tej rodziny mieszka i pracuje w Chicago. Gerald - kierowca ... 00:40 Seria „STAR GATES” / USA /, 15 serii 01:40 Koniec transmisji Kultura 10:00 Transmisja programu 10:10 Zamknij bramę. Metropolitan Alexy 10:25 Film dziecięcy „WHILE THE HOURS WATCH”. (Gorky Art., 1976) 11:55 „Archaos”. 12:50 „Prezent od generała”. Dokument 13:10 Ostrovsky. „SERCE NIE KAMIENIA”. Występ Teatru Armii Rosyjskiej. Część 1 14:30 Wiadomości kulturalne 14:45 Ostrovsky. „SERCE NIE KAMIENIA”. Występ Teatru Armii Rosyjskiej. Część 2 15:45 „film ... film ... film ...” Cartoon 16:05 Anatomia filmu. „Amphibian Man” 16:55 „Zizi w„ Zenith ”. Pokaz muzyczno-choreograficzny (Francja) 18:00 „TESS Z ROD D'ERBERVILLET”. Film (Anglia, 1998). 3. seria 19:00 „Carlson wrócił”. Kreskówka 19:20 „Wyspy”. Mikael Tariverdiyev 20:00 Smekonostalgiya 20:30 „TO SIĘ STAŁO W POLICJI”. Film („Mosfilm”, 1963). Film opowiada o ciężkiej pracy policji, która w latach powojennych szukała dzieci i rodziców ... 22:00 Wiadomości kulturalne 22:20 Osobiste wspomnienia z wielkiego życia 22:25 „Powiedz mi, dziewczyny ...” Alibek Dneashev śpiewa 23:05 „ESKADRON HUSAR FLARE”. Film (Gorky Stage). Drugi odcinek 00:20 Harmonogram programu REN TV 07:00 „POWER RUNGERS, LUB MOCNE RANGERY”. Seria dla dzieci (USA) 07:30 „Diabeł”. Cartoon (USA) 08:00 „Iron Man”. Cartoon (USA) 08:30 „Princess Sisi”. Kreskówka (USA). Final Series 09: 09:30 Metro 09:45 Film „The Reices of God” (Hong Kong) Działanie 11:45 A na naszym podwórku ... 12:00 „DARMA AND GREG”. Comedy Series (USA) 12:30 Football Courier 13:00 Film „ANGEL OF FURY” (Indonezja - USA) Akcja 14:50 „MARSH OF TURKISH-2”. Seria 16:00 „24” 16:15 „Księżniczka Sisi”. Kreskówka (USA). Finałowa seria 16:40 „Iron Man”. Cartoon (USA) 17:05 Film „MÓJ SAILOR” Komedia. Film rozgrywa się w małej miejscowości wypoczynkowej. Dwie dziewczyny pracują w miejskim parku rozrywki. ... 19:00 '24' 19:30 'The Simpsons'. Cartoon (USA) 20:00 „Futurama”. Kreskówka (USA) 20:30 Film „Reaches of God-2” (Hongkong). Poszukiwania złota ukryte przez nazistów w czasie II wojny światowej trwają. Adventurer Condor dołącza do wyścigu o ... 22:50 Teletuz 23:05 Film „STAR GATES” (USA) Akcja 01:50 Noc STS 06:00 PÓŁNOC. Film 07:00 TALE TO MÓWI. Kreskówka 07:30 PRZYGODA WOODY I JEGO PRZYJACIELE. Kreskówka 07:50 POGODA W MOSKWIE I REGIONIE MOSKWA 08:00 BEVERLY HILLS 90210. Film dla młodzieży 09:00 TV KLUB 09:30 OSOBA I NIEWIDZIALNY CZŁOWIEK. Film 09:50 POGODA W MOSKWIE I REGION MOSKWA 10:30 Film PAGAN MEDONA 12:30 STYLOWE RZECZY 13:00 ŻYJEMY DOSKONAŁE! 13:30 TV CLUB 14:00 PRYWATNY DETEKTYW MAGNUM. Film 15:00 PRZYGODY W WOODY I JEGO PRZYJACIÓŁ. Kreskówka 15:30 TASMAN DEVIL. Cartoon 16:00 BETMEN. Kreskówka 16:30 SCUBI I SCREPPI. Kreskówka 17:00 NIESAMOWITE HERACLES. Film 18:00 PIERWSZA DATA 19:00 Film SILK NETWORK 19:05 POGODA W MOSKWIE I REGIONIE MOSKWA 19:59 POGODA W MOSKWIE I REGIONIE MOSKWA 20:00 NIEWIDZIALNE LUDZIE. Film 21:00 Film MOON OVER PARADOR. W kraju zwanym Parador dyktator zmarł na atak serca. W tym samym czasie pojawia się aktor z New York Jack Noa ... 23:30 Film WONDER SCIENCE Komedia 00:00 PRAWO I ZAMÓWIENIE. CIAŁO SPECJALNE. Film 00:20 POGODA W MOSKWIE I REGIONIE MOSKWA 01:00 POZNAJ NASZ! Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki OPT 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTP z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NTV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kultura z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki REN TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STS z 2002 roku